User talk:ZhaliaM.Vale
Welcome to Huntik! [[image:Welcome.png|right]] '''Welcome to Huntik, ZhaliaM.Vale, and thank you for your edit to the ''[[:User:ZhaliaM.Vale]]'' page!''' There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and keep helping out. '''Questions?''' You can ask on the [[Blog:Recent_posts|Blogs]] or on associated with our article. '''Need more help?''' The [[Project:Community Portal|Community Portal]] and [[Huntik_Wiki:Help|Huntik Help]] pages have outlines of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. will show what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. We're very happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! Please leave a message on one of our admins' talk pages if you need help with anything. ::: [[User talk:Lhikan634|Lhikan634]] | [[User talk:Quilafa|Quilafa]] | [[User talk:Nitram86|Nitram 86]] :: 01:56 July 30, 2012 Episode Summaries Hey, welcome to the Huntik Wiki : ) Since we don't yet have much on out [[Huntik Wiki:Manual of Style|Manual of Style]] just yet for me to link to it on the welcome message, here are a few pointers on how the Huntik Wiki approaches its articles in the mean time. (Let me say now, though, before I get started on that, that your writing seems quite good, so this is more on the details). I'll use bullet points so it's easy to skim through ; ) * '''Grammar, capitalization, and fun stuff''' - You seem to have this covered for the most part, so I'll most of skip it. Probably the only thing to point out is that contractions should probably be avoided on actual articles just as a rule of thumb since contractions are a bit less formal in their tone. A lot of these things are many times more lax on talk pages. * '''In-Universe Perspective''' - This is probably the main thing, but it's an easy fix. It's probably also one of the more confusing aspects since in a way it can be a bit counter to logic. TCG and merchandise pages being the exception, articles on the Huntik Wiki are written sort of like we've historians from the world of [[Huntik: Secrets & Seekers]]. Think of it like us being characters there as well who observe their actions. Another way to think of it is like us looking at the events, say, a decade after they happened, since we don't actually participate in the events. * '''Objectivity''' - You've also got this down well. The basic idea is to record the events accurately. If there's something such as an error in animation or coloration, this can be included later in the trivia section. Sometimes these things can be interesting, such as the [[:File:S1E07 Amulets.png|completely mis-colored Mindrone Amulet]]. * '''Episode style''' - As we've been working on expanding the episode summaries, we've been adding small headers to different sections (usually every paragraph or 2). Since there may be younger children coming to the Wiki in addition to older kids and even adults, that can break up the reading a bit more easily. Occasionally, for this to work easily, parallel events (those happening at the same time) may end up being shifted around a bit for the sake of ease, especially if they can't be combined into a single paragraph easily. * '''Linking''' - This can sometimes be a bit difficult to do while writing an article, especially from scratch. What I personally find easier is to write the full article or a section and then do the linking afterwards. There isn't necessarily a definitive rule on how often to use this after the first mentioning. Basically, if it seems a later mentioning should be linked, it normally doesn't hurt. That probably covers more than you'd really need, but if you've got any questions or concerns on anything, don't hesitate to leave a message on my talk page, I'll probably be able to get back to you within the day. 04:42, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Policy Update